


Patchwork

by ArtisticRainey



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Multi-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRainey/pseuds/ArtisticRainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles inspired by the following fic prompt challenge. Will be posted in sets of 5 as I complete them and will be a mixture: some TOS, some TAG and some based on my other fics. Some can be read as from any world. Will signpost as appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchwork

1\. Dance

 

When he danced, Alan was all arms and elbows. He threw himself around the dance floor with the grace of a three year old with untied shoelaces.

 

Scott shook his head as he watched his younger brother spin around and grab the hand of a pink-cheeked classmate. Her ponytail bounced and her grin grew wide as Alan pulled her close and then twirled her away. There was no rhythm to what he was doing but what was impressive was the _passion_ with which he did it.

 

Scott sipped his soda. Chaperoning a school dance had never been quite so entertaining.

 

***

 

2\. Treat

 

"Daddy, please may we go to the park to play?"

 

Four year old Gordon stood with his hands clasped behind his back and the toes of his bright red sneakers pointing inwards. His amber eyes were impossibly round.

 

How could any father refuse such an adorable request?

 

"Sure thing, son. Go and round up your brothers."

 

Gordon's high pitched whoop of joy was almost as adorable as the skidding of his feet on the wood floor as he disappeared. Jeff shuffled the papers on his desk and stood. Work could wait. Spending time with his sons was always a treat.

 

***

 

3\. Sand - _Based on TOS episode 'Desperate Intruder'_

 

Sand... Everywhere there was sand. Brains passed his tongue over his arid lips and closed his eyes. How would he ever get out of this alive?

 

Treasure hunting was the job of adventurers, daredevils. It was something Gordon and Alan would do, not solid old Brains. Yet here he was, on the shores of Lake Anasta, buried up to his neck with no hope of rescue. He had called and called for Tin-Tin. No answer. Even in his haze of pain and terror, his stomach churned at the thought that she was in mortal danger.

 

Sand... Everywhere there was sand.

 

***

 

4\. Salt

 

"Three, two, one!"

 

He licked the salt, knocked back the clear liquid and sucked the lime wedge as if it were manna.

 

"Oh God," John said, his eyes watering and his stomach lurching. "Why do I let you do this to me?"

 

"Ah, relax, will ya?" Gordon said, slapping his brother on the back. "We're celebrating. This is our last big blast before we ship out."

 

John took a sip of his beer to chase the taste of tequila from his mouth. He looked from one brother to another. Tomorrow their lives would change forever. Tomorrow they became International Rescue.

 

***

 

5\. Clip - _Based on my fanfic 'This is a Photograph of Me'_

 

Dad always liked me to have long hair. So did Mom. She loved to style it, wind it round her fingers, tie it in intricate knots and braids and tie it up with elaborate pins and clips. I never did get the chance to tell her I despised all of that.

 

Life is truly precious, but life in the wrong body is torture. How many nights did I lie awake, my insides churning and my thoughts whirling? How could I tell them that my body was changing in all the wrong ways?

 

I am a boy. I am John Tracy.

 


End file.
